stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Echocho
__TOC__ Hi (unfortunately I can't contact you on wikination...), I've seen your work! I like it, maybe you want to publish some of your books in my country (English)/the countries on this wiki. I'm willing to help you with some (small) translations, just give me a sign ;)--Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 14:53 (UTC) :Seeing the books published outside of Lovia would be fun. How exactly do you wanna go about this then? I understand you want to publish Dutch translations here, or am I mistaking? Do you have a certain publisher in mind? Echocho 19 mei 2009 18:34 (UTC) ::As all the articles about your books aren't very long (I thought), because they are descriptions, I can translate them to Dutch - it wouldn't be a problem. But they can also be published in English, as Newport is a bilingual country. If I'm right you have a Lovian publisher? Maybe you want to make an international company of it ;), otherwise we can also found a new company or find some existing companies, like Esdoorntje. --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 18:40 (UTC) :::Btw, if you need a home: Newport#Bestuurlijke indeling ;) --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 18:41 (UTC) ::::Esdoorntje would be very honored to publish your books indeed :) 19 mei 2009 18:43 (UTC) :::::Esdoorntje looks just fine! And I like the idea of the books being published in two languages (in Newport, or anywhere else), names can be 'translated' too to fit the language better, on one condition though: I'd like to be able to change the names (or have final word) if they seem to silly to me or anything like that, know what I mean? Echocho 19 mei 2009 18:52 (UTC) ::::::No problem at all :) --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 18:55 (UTC) :::::::Alex and Echocho, do you think the Newport publications can be the same as the Libertan ones? 19 mei 2009 19:03 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, so Libertas and Newport are really separate, doesn't really matter to me, they can be the same. Even if Bucureştean wants it separated, I'd still like to see them published in Libertas as well. -- Echocho 19 mei 2009 19:08 (UTC) :::::::::Good :) Our publisher is located in the five mile range of the international border, so that won't be a problem. 19 mei 2009 19:09 (UTC) ::::::::::Lol. They can be the same, it's no problem. --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 19:15 (UTC) Kan iemand me vertellen over wat voor boeken het hier eigenlijk gaat? --OoWeThBe 20 mei 2009 04:45 (UTC) :Het gaat om de boeken gepubliceerd door Goodread Publishings. En de anderen mogen gerust ook Nederlands spreken, hoor, ik dacht dat het ergens op de Engelse wiki wel te lezen was dat ik tweetalig ben. Maar gezien de hogere activiteit hier, denk ik eraan naar hier te verhuizen, en hier aan de slag te gaan met een Nederlandstalige/Tweetalige uitgeverij en zo, als dat goed is. Echocho 21 mei 2009 08:33 (UTC) ::Ah dat is zeker goed! :D :::Dankjewel! Echocho 21 mei 2009 08:41 (UTC) ::::Gaer gezag, jónk :) --OoWeThBe 21 mei 2009 08:42 (UTC) --OoWeThBe 21 mei 2009 08:40 (UTC) Hey! We hebben nog geen Joodse gemeenschap in Newport (:P). En je bent nog dakloos ook :| --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 09:38 (UTC) :Lol ^^ Je bent alvast ook welkom in Maple Hills, waar ik maar al te graag wat Engelssprekenden ontvang. Of misschien is Wikistad zelf wel meer jouw dada Je ziet maar. 21 mei 2009 09:47 (UTC) ::Bedankt, jongens, maar als gebruiker ben ik niet meteen van plan me ergens te vestigen, ik 'speel' liever met 'personages', zo zou ik graag de Engelse David Goodwin, zoon van William, ergens willen laten wonen (waar precies weet ik nog niet), met z'n Nederlandstalige vriendin. Dat lijkt me een goede manier om m'n Engelstalige uitgeverij naar hier over te brengen. David kan dan de tweetalige pendant hier runnen. Ik ga er vanavond mee aan de slag, denk ik. Echocho 21 mei 2009 10:25 (UTC) Rock je? Als je écht rockt, koop dan zeker het album War Child, nu te koop in de betere winkels :P Greenday2 22 mei 2009 15:19 (UTC) :Geloof het of niet, maar ik was daarnet z'n pagina aan het lezen en dacht een userbox te maken met "Deze gebruikers lievelingslied is Its just porn van War Child", zal ik dus ook doen :P. Echocho 22 mei 2009 15:21 (UTC) ::Lees Dagblaðið Nýttfróns voor een recensie :P --OoWeThBe 22 mei 2009 15:21 (UTC) :::Whaha, OWTB :P Greenday2 22 mei 2009 15:21 (UTC) :: Lol. Weet je, Full Frontal Buddha rockt ook lekker :p 22 mei 2009 15:22 (UTC) Coole naam :P Nu snap ik het: Echo-cho-cho-o :P 24 mei 2009 12:49 (UTC) :Ja, TahR78 was al ingenomen, dus ik moest snel iets verzinnen... Echocho 24 mei 2009 12:55 (UTC) ::-.- 24 mei 2009 12:56 (UTC) ::: Hahaha --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 13:02 (UTC) --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 18:42 (UTC) :Wie weet zet ik er David Goodwin met z'n vriendin er wel neer. Echocho 24 mei 2009 18:45 (UTC) ::Even kijken of de grondwet dat niet verbiedt :P --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 18:46 (UTC) :::Oh, ja, da's waar, ik loop te hard van stapel. Echocho 24 mei 2009 18:47 (UTC) ::::Ik heb nog gelijk ook :S http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Grondwet_van_Newport#Populatie... --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 18:49 (UTC) :::::Maar ze mogen dus wel in Newport 'wonen'. Echocho 24 mei 2009 18:50 (UTC) ::::::Ja hoor :) --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 18:58 (UTC) Interview Newport Times # Wat denk je als je Nieuwvromen (Nýttfrón) hoort? (eerste ingeving) --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:02 (UTC) "Katholiek", in de betekenis van 'vroom', door de vernederlandste naam. Echocho 24 mei 2009 19:06 (UTC) :Hmm.. ok, fair enough ;) Maar ik bedoel het land, waar denk je dan aan. --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:07 (UTC) :: :P Eerlijk gezegd weet ik er maar weinig van af, maar "Vikingen" en "Noors" komt wel in me op. Echocho 24 mei 2009 19:10 (UTC) ::: Ok, merci :) --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:10 (UTC) :::: Graag gedaan. Echocho 24 mei 2009 19:11 (UTC) :::::Je bedoelt IJslands :P --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 19:12 (UTC) ::::::Ja, maar ik associeer Vikingen eigenaardig genoeg met Noor(d)s... Echocho 24 mei 2009 19:13 (UTC) :::::::bwc) Hetzelfde. --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:14 (UTC) Complimenten Je schrijft mooie, relatief uitgebreide artikelen! Ga zo door --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 18:49 (UTC) :Inderdaad, ik ben het eens met Bucu ;) 28 mei 2009 18:49 (UTC) ::Straks ga ik nog blozen! Maar heel, heel binnenkort (vanaf morgen) zal het even uit zijn met de fun: examens. En ik probeer mezelf dan zo veel mogelijk van de pc weg te houden. Jullie zijn dus alvast op de hoogte. Echocho 28 mei 2009 18:51 (UTC) :::Ach ja, iedereen heeft het bepaalde periodes wat drukker, tis niet anders. --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 18:53 (UTC) ::::Jah, die examens... Ik zou mezelf ook moeten verbieden te Wikistadden en te Facebooken :p 28 mei 2009 19:10 (UTC) :::::Geen eindexamens? --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 19:14 (UTC) ::::::Jewel :) 28 mei 2009 19:19 (UTC) :::::::Aiii... gelukkig kan ik nog twee jaar lang niksen. --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 19:21 (UTC) ::::::::Lol. Jullie in NL hebben blijkbaar speciale eindexamens (http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eindexamen). Bij ons in België zijn de laatste examens in het zesde middelbaar (laatste jaar) niet anders dan de andere. Gewoon, de laatste :D 28 mei 2009 19:23 (UTC) :::::::::O joh. Bij onze zesdeklassers is zo'n gedoe geweest laatste weken, volgensmij zijn ze al bijna klaar, maar het heeft ff geduurd :P --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 19:51 (UTC) ::::::::::Bij het VMBO-proefwerk op het schooleindexamen stonden bij scheikunde de antwoorden erbij. Ze hadden per ongeluk ook het correctiemodel uitgedeeld! :D --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 04:45 (UTC) :::::::::::Limburgers... de Nederlandse Belgen! :P --Bucureştean 29 mei 2009 14:20 (UTC) :::::::::::: :þ Zaten we maar bij Vlaanderen! :D --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 14:21 (UTC) ::::::::::::: België, bedoel je hehe. Echocho 29 mei 2009 14:38 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Wallonië mogen ze van mij door de WC spoelen... --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 14:43 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Samen met Limburg* --Bucureştean 29 mei 2009 14:45 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::En de rest van de wereld. Echocho 29 mei 2009 14:45 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Vooral Roemenië :'( --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 14:46 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Haters. Geen Limburg = Geen Wilders = Betere wereld. --Bucureştean 29 mei 2009 14:49 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Mensenhater, ja, maar niks in 't bijzonder, hoor. En bedankt om m'n overlegpagina wat op te ruimen :) Echocho 29 mei 2009 14:51 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Deed ik per ongeluk, ik wou reverten want iemand haalde mijn comment weg, maar in de tussentijd had je al gereageerd dus ging jouw comm weg. --Bucureştean 29 mei 2009 14:52 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Neem ik je ook niet kwalijk, je kunt er niet doen, als Roemeen. Echocho 29 mei 2009 14:53 (UTC) Trek jezelf toch af. --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 14:54 (UTC) :?!? Als dat aan mij was gericht: dankjewel, als dat aan Bucurestean was gericht: laat dat, aub Echocho 29 mei 2009 14:55 (UTC) ::Waoren aedeling. Ich misdach dir èn noe weite'ch al good. Beloester dich mer. --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 14:57 (UTC) :::Lol. --Bucureştean 29 mei 2009 14:58 (UTC) ::::Ik probeer 't te oncijferen :D: "Waren met adel?. Ik had een verkeerd beeld van je en nu heb ik het goed. Luister naar me." lol, vreemde (en waarschijnlijk foute) vertaling Echocho 29 mei 2009 15:08 (UTC) :::::Het komt niet eens in de buurt :P --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 15:09 (UTC) ::::::Jandorie! Ik wist het. Zucht. Het Limburgs zal haar geheimen niet zomaar aan mij vrijgeven. Echocho 29 mei 2009 15:12 (UTC) :::::::Dit kan helpen. --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 15:14 (UTC) ::::::::"en nu weet ik al goed"?!? lol, de meeste zijn er niet terug te vinden. Echocho 29 mei 2009 15:17 (UTC) :::::::::Weet ik. De Tweede zin was wel zoiets goed :) --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 15:18 (UTC) ::::::::::Ik googelde "misdach" en vond: MISDACH (Ar.), n. An instrument recommended by Albucasis for extracting the foetus. Leishman supposes that it was a straight forceps. Echocho 29 mei 2009 15:21 (UTC) Zou je eens kunnen kijken naar kopje "Vertaling (2)" op mijn OP? Thnks! 29 mei 2009 17:08 (UTC) :Net de nieuwe cover aan het uploaden :P . Echocho 29 mei 2009 17:09 (UTC) ::Goed zo 29 mei 2009 17:10 (UTC) Overdoorvan Hoi :) Mag ik dat conceptje van jou op je gebruikerspagina (Over mij, Door mij, Van mij) ook gebruiken? Lijkt me handig :) 30 mei 2009 12:01 (UTC) : Is niet alleen handig, maar ook 'netjes' (in letterlijke en figuurlijke zin), hehe. Doe maar, er staat geen copyright op. Echocho 30 mei 2009 12:21 (UTC) Ook kennis gemaakt met Pierlots manier van "straffen" (=de fictievelandenwiki)? 30 mei 2009 17:20 (UTC) :Het grappige is dat die wiki bijna alleen maar uit overlegpagina's bestaat. Echocho 30 mei 2009 17:43 (UTC) ::Pierlots manier van een wiki. 30 mei 2009 17:45 (UTC) :::Ik: "Oké, tot later, Pierlot!" - Pierlot: "F*ck you." Computer Heb je trouwens een computer in Libertas? :D 30 mei 2009 17:47 (UTC) :Nog niet, maar ik heb zo'n voorgevoel dat dat niet lang meer zo zal zijn. Echocho 30 mei 2009 17:50 (UTC) ::Alvast een aanrader: Vienna Uno 30 mei 2009 17:51 (UTC) :::En waar koop ik zo'n computer-machine? Echocho 30 mei 2009 17:51 (UTC) ::::Zelf is dat geen machine, maar zo een laptopdingding (lekker handig) kan je in de Vlints Store kopen. Als je daarna Vienna Uno wil, moet je dat ook ff in de Vlints Store kopen. Je kan het ook laten bestellen. Als je een service wil om je computer in elkaar te zetten, roep me dan maar 30 mei 2009 17:54 (UTC) :::::Ik ben in Vlints Store langs geweest. ;) Echocho 30 mei 2009 17:59 (UTC)